1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image scanner and an image scanning system for generating image data based on an image formed on a medium such as a sheet of paper.
2. Related Art
Image scanning systems in which scanned image data is transmitted and received between an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) and a PC (Personal Computer) have been widely used. In such a conventional image scanning system, a so-called push-scan function of transmitting scanned image data generated on the MFP to the PC through a LAN in response to a command for direct-scanning inputted to the MFP by a user is employed.